


Until Then

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Lockdown will remember all about him, in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devilish Kurumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Devilish+Kurumi).



> Another one of my giftfics to Devilish Kurumi. She made quite a few requests to give me ideas and then I ended up doing…all of them.

Lockdown wasn't really one for pride. Sure, there were a couple of things that his crooked code wouldn't allow, but really, when one has sunken as low as he has, there really wasn't a whole lot to prevent him from doing what he wanted, when he wanted. He had rejected society's limitations and expectations a long time ago – morals just didn't suit him. They got in the way of the job, and in one like his, there wasn't any room for that sort of error.

He did what he had to do to survive in a battle-filled world, and really, he had come to find that he liked it. The bounty hunter had no trouble killing for a living, since if he didn't get _them_ , they were sure to get _him_ , but that wasn't his favorite part. There was a certain kind of thrill that could only be achieved by stalking his next victim and getting what he needed from them. The money wasn't bad, either.

But this one – the assignment with the surly medic and pink femme – was different. Somehow, it had been _better_ than anything else he'd been hired to do before. Sort of odd, considering that the doctor was careless and got caught so early in the game. Not that he'd really expected much, since he was quite the trained professional, which might explain why he was almost, _almost,_ taken by sheer surprise by the mdeic's tenacity. He'd admit it: Lockdown liked them feisty.

The Autobot was willing to risk everything, nothing too new for one of that side, but that kind of gamble…the guy had guts, he'd give him that. The medic had fought so hard and ended up losing everything, but somehow the other mech still came out on top. Both prisoners had gotten away and the hunter had nothing to show for it, except…

Idly, Lockdown ran his fingered-hand along the EMP generator. For such a little thing, it had innumerable uses for one such as him. He was a bit sore that he had botched up this job and wouldn't be getting paid, but at least he had still ended up with another upgrade to play with. It would only be a matter of time before he ran across the one guy who was lucky enough to get away and leave behind such a wonderful gift. And hey, if he wasn't on the clock, he might even take a moment out of his schedule to pay the medic back.

"But in the mean time, Doc', don't worry…I'll be taking real good care of your lovely gizmo."

-Fin-


End file.
